The present invention relates to the field of spouting arrangements for gravity feeding particulate materials, including but not limited to grain and other bulk particulate products. More particularly, this invention relates to a cushion box with an adjustable baffle for use in such spouting arrangements.
In general, conventional cushion boxes are well-known and have been used in gravity fed spouting arrangements for particulate materials or products, including but not limited to corn, limestone, soybean meal, wheat mids, and meat scraps. Heretofore, two common types of cushion box designs have been used: a xe2x80x9cdeadheadxe2x80x9d design and a xe2x80x9cfixed platexe2x80x9d design. The deadhead design involves capping a portion of the spout or pipe downwardly adjacent a flow junction. The product accumulates in the dead portion of the capped pipe and cushions the impact of subsequent product that lands on it. Unfortunately, product tends to stagnate and build up over time. As the product builds up and hardens in the capped pipe, the cushioning effect is reduced. Eventually very little cushioning occurs and the capped portion merely helps reduce spout wear in the plugged or capped area.
The fixed plate cushion box design includes a fixed plate spaced above the bottom of the outlet opening. The fixed plate accumulates product but allows some product to escape. This design is also subject to becoming plugged with foreign material or contaminates; at which time it simply becomes a deadhead type as described above. Neither type of conventional cushion box allows the user to control the timing of the cushioning effect. Thus, there is a need for a cushion box that provides consistent and reliable cushioning effect over time to protect the product and eliminate spout wear.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cushion box for use in a spouting arrangement for gravity feeding particulate materials or products.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a self-cleaning cushion box.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cushion box with a movable baffle therein.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cushion box with an externally adjustable baffle therein.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cushion box wherein the baffle can be pivotally raised to a full open position in which no product cushioning takes place.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cushion box wherein the baffle can be pivotally lowered to a bypass flow position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cushion box wherein an adjustable stop limits the position of the baffle.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
The present invention relates to the field of spouting arrangements or gravity feeding particulate materials, including but not limited to grain and other bulk products. The invention is a cushion box with an adjustable, externally movable baffle. The cushion box includes a hollow tubular housing with an outlet opening disposed below an inlet opening, and a movable baffle disposed in housing. The baffle is selectively movable into a plurality of positions within the housing. In some of the positions the baffle extends partially between the inlet opening and the outlet opening so as to cushion particulate products delivered by the spout to the inlet opening.
The baffle preferably pivotally mounts to the housing and includes a baffle plate attached to a pivot shaft rotatably mounted in the housing. An elongated control arm drivingly connects to the pivot shaft and extends external to the housing. An adjustable stop mounts on the housing so that the user can selectively control the position of the control arm or handle, and thereby the position of the baffle.